Vincent Winterbourne
Vincent Winterbourne is a young Chondathan male warrior, adept in magic and a runaway from home that operates in Amn. He is a friend to the former Earl of Valladilene and also a part of the Company that escaped the Purging of the town in autumn of 1479 Dale Reckoning. For the in-game statistics, click here. Appearance Looks & demeanor Vincent is a Chondathan man, slightly taller than average, slim and agile, muscled yet not heavy. He bears the Heartlands looks of a fair skin, neck-long black hair and piercing blue-gray eyes. He keeps clean shaven when able to, though recently and due to his travels, he has grown a full face, still short, beard. Vincent has grown up in fear as a boy, so his defenses forced him to always be serious and quiet. He is an intelligent man, so he mostly relies on tactics, analysis and careful planning. Vincent enjoys peace, longs for quiet times, jokes or the flow of mead, but he never seems able to let himself loose. He is constantly worried and calculating, no matter what goes around, no matter how merry. He is not as stubborn as people may think from his demeanor, but determined on reason and dedicated to a cause. He considers some people friends and may in cases also trust them with his life, but he really is too cautious as to expose himself as a magic user in these lands, resulting to him appearing distant. Equipment Clothing Vincent wears a dark gray coat with a tall neck, down to his waist, a pair of black-gray trousers and tall black leather boots. He wears a leather armor under the coat and gray gloves to amplify the grip on the sword hilt. He wears a crimson sash around the waist that flows down to his knees. Finally, Vincent prefers to tie up hard leather stripes and cloth around various parts of his body, wherever he feels like the outfit is loose and weighs him down whenever he is in battle. In general, the outfit looks poor to average reflecting the travels and fights it has been through, although the original quality and design are high. Magical gear Vincent has a set of unique items; He wears a magical cloak of gray cloth that enhances his defenses against hazards. On his right hand, Vincent wears a full metal glove of extremely detailed workmanship that also magically produces a greater impact with each of Vincent's strikes that find home. Beyond these items, the most valued of his possessions is still his blade. A magic bastard sword that Vincent holds a special bond with, the so-called Storm's Wrath, a weapon able to aid him in combat and unleash tendrils of lightning to strike down foes. Notes & Trivia *Vincent posed as a pottery merchant in Valladilene, along with Bel Mikal. This is an identity he picks up sometimes when in villages, to avoid trouble with the authorities. *He preferred the Rover Inn while in Valladilene, for its remote location. *Vincent prefers to move quickly about the field, striking foes from the flank. Due to his lack of physical strength, he makes perfect use of the advantage of surprise, light movement and his fine weapon, to calculate precise strikes. *He mentioned he was a thief hunter and tracker in the recent past. *Vincent seems to have had a proper schooling education, appearing fluent in the common, elven and draconic tongues at least, the latter being extremely rare among non scholars. *Vincent keeps details on his origin and family quite vague, discarding them as unimportant issues to talk about compared to the major events that play out in Amn. *If need be, he can make it through a few days without food; more than a normal person would. He does not enjoys beverages and alcohol much, save on special occasions. * He is friends with Bel Mikal for a while now, mostly due to the easygoing manner of the mage, and also due to the fact that in the eyes of the law they are both considered apostates. *Vincent had a minor dispute with the paladin Sir Lymond, but grew to be fond of each other through the following days. At this point, thay rely on each other when things get rough. *He has a good knowledge of the arcane lore. Creatures and curious cases of old that most people consider bedtime stories, he seems to have heard or read about and has a valuable knowledge of. *He spoke the ''draconic ''tongue with a white dragon, managing to avoid a conflict. *Vincent is in good terms with the Cirdaen and any possible organization or people that stand against the established order and support a rebellion. *He has shown no interest or bond to a specific woman. *Vincent appears most practical when it comes down to an important decision. When the Company ran into Nightmare, he proposed to either use him to their ends (despite the danger of dealing with an immortal ancient being such as the vampire) or slay him to the spot, removing him as a future threat. *In a dream (apparently) Vincent let Lucas to die in his stead. *Vincent was quite helpful to the rest of the Company while in Avernus. He rejected an offer of help from Izekeil while there, preferring to battle the Hells with his own strengths. This also put the consideration in his head, of the reasons why would Izekeil approach him in the first place.